onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lula
Lula, also known as "Lula the Deadeye", is the first mate of the Kira Pirates and the doctor of the crew. Her fame as a master markswoman along with her mastery medical skills, Lula is remarked as one of the greatest doctors on the high seas and a deadly markswoman. She currently has a bounty of https://onepiecefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Beli345,000,000. Appearance Lula is a average height young woman with fair skin, small number of freckles on her cheeks, pink hair that is tied in a spiky ponytail with her bangs slightly covering her neon green eyes. In the pre-timeskip, Lula wore a pastel yellow crop corset top showing off her navel, blue mini skirt, and pastel yellow heels. She also wears a holster on her thigh with bullets she keeps on her and medical items if needed. In Alabasta, Lula wore a dancer's outfit that consisted of a pastel yellow and blue halter top with a light blue shroud and a long white skirt with the top part pastel yellow. In Lulusia Kingdom, Lula wore a pastel orange one sleeve crop top, white knee length skirt and white heeled sandals. While at Water 7 and Enies Lobby, Lula wore a pastel blue tank top with a rose in the middle, white mini skirt and her white high heel sandals. On Sabaody Archipelago, Kira wore a pastel blue sheer crop one shoulder blouse, white shorts and white heeled sandals.. After the timeskip, in Dressrosa, Lula has grown taller and her hair now is worn tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose that reaches her back. She develops a slender curvaceous figure which is shown to be more profound. Lula wears a pastel orange bralette top with long sheer sleeves, white skirt that reaches down to her knees and white sandals. In the Zou Arc, Lula wore an periwinkle thigh length dress and blue high heeled boots. She also wore her hair completely out. In the Whole Cake Island Arc, Lula wore a sleeveless white halter crop top, orange pleated skirt and white heeled sandals. In the Wano Arc, Lula wore a long pastel orange kimono decorated with pink roses, brown sandals and wore her hair in a long ponytail worn down held by a pastel orange ribbon. As a child, Lula wore a pastel orange dress with a white collar, a salmon ribbon to hold up her spiky pink hair and salmon dress shoes to match. Personality Unlike Kira, who has a reckless and impulsive personality, Lula is a soft spoken, caring and shy pirate who struggles with helping her crew members. Lula usually keeps to herself but is quick to help her crew members in anyway possible. Lula would be quick to stand up for her crew members but would quickly regret being assertive resulting in her sulking. When with Kira, Lula is more open towards her but still maintains a calm and shy demeanor. She would mostly keep to herself at times. Lula views herself as a pacifist and refuses to fight unless if her crew is in danger or she has to defend herself. At first, she was quick to hide and try to defend herself with her devil fruit powers but if put in dire measures, she is quick to enough to take out her enemies. After the timeskip, Lula develops a more brave and fearless personality and even developed a more assertive personality but maintains her calm and shy personality. Lula is known to be the voice of reason towards Kira whenever she loses her temper and would be the one who eases her anger. Powers and Abilities Despite appearing to have a fragile frame, Lula has is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. This learning from Fallon during the two year timeskip. Lula is also skilled in marksmanship due to her prestigious skills that she learned from her mother and father growing up. Devil Fruit Lula has consumed the Hōshi Hōshi no Mi, a special paramecia fruit which allows her to conjure, manipulate and become spore. She is able to use spore for mainly defensive purposes and would use it when working on her patients, e.g. extracting poison with her spore powers. Fire Spore(Honoo Hōshi): '''Lula releases red/orange spore almost resembling fire. When detonated, it causes the enemy to suffer deep burns from minor to severe. '''Ice Spore(Kōri '''Hōshi): '''Lula releases sky blue spore that when detonated, it causes the enemy or any surrounding area to freeze on the spot. '''Poison Spore(Doku Hōshi): '''Lula releases purple spore that when detonated, it causes the enemy to become poisoned that with no cure could kill an enemy within minutes. '''Paralysis Spore(Mahi Hōshi): '''Lula releases yellow spore that when detonated, it causes the enemy to become paralyzed on the spot. '''Sleep Spore(Suimin Hōshi): '''Lula releases green spore that when detonated, it causes the enemy to fall into a deep sleep that the effects would last for hours. Haki Lula has developed Armament Haki where she can use her Devil fruit powers to harden her body to deliver devastating blows on her enemies. Lula has also shown to have Observation Haki which she uses for her marksmanship.